


Al caer la tarde

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comienza con una caminata al caer la tarde: un algodón de azúcar, dos padres y su hijo. Todo finaliza en una cálida mañana de verano, con una familia como cualquier otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al caer la tarde (Koujaku)

_Una caminata por la tarde. Un algodón de azúcar, dos padres y su hijo._

Mientras atravesamos el parque para llegar a casa, el sol de la tarde tiñe el cielo con hermosos tonos dorados y bermellones. El viento de primavera sopla cargado con el aroma de las flores y del azúcar quemada de los algodones que preparan cerca de los columpios.

El pequeño niño rubio que camina tomado de mi mano va cantando alegremente con su aguda vocecilla.

―Guten Morgen Frau Sonne, guten Morgen, Herr Wind, guten...―el pequeño dejó de cantar de repente―. ¿Papi?  
―Dime, hijo ―le sonrío mientras miro sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
― ¿Me compras un algodón de azúcar?  
―Si comes dulces ahora, no querrás cenar.  
―Te prometo que cenaré ―responde con ojos brillantes.

No puedo resistirme a esos ojos, así que accedo a su petición.

Cuando tenemos el dulce, nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la fuente. Mi pequeño se sienta a mi lado, luciendo muy feliz con su golosina.

―Pruébalo, papi ―me ofrece ―, pero no te lo acabes, ¿eh?

Me río y pruebo un poco del dulce, porque sé que si lo rechazo se sentirá ofendido. Es igual de orgulloso que su padre. También es igual de inteligente y formal que él. Salvo porque tiene los ojos rasgados como yo, podría decir que es la viva imagen de Noiz.

― ¿El tío Aoba va a venir en verano? ―pregunta mientras juega un poco con la manga de mi kimono rojo. Le encanta que use kimonos. Hasta en eso es igual a Noiz.  
―Sí, Erich ―le acaricio los cabellos rubios con una sonrisa―. Aoba y Mink prometieron que te traerán un regalo muy lindo.  
―Pero el tío Mink me da miedo ―dice con vocecilla queda.  
―Mink prometió que te enseñará a hacer un atrapa sueños. ¿Recuerdas?  
―Mmh... ―se queda pensativo unos momentos―. Me gustan los atrapa sueños.

Me abraza, recargándose en mi pecho. Mientras lo acerco a mi cuerpo y beso su frente, miro las gasas que cubren sus pequeñas rodillas. Erich se cayó en la escuela mientras jugaba, y tuvo que ir a la enfermería a que lo curaran. Podría haberse quedado así todo el día, pero su padre y yo hemos insistido mucho para que al escuela tenga cuidado de vigilarlo por si se lastima, y le hemos enseñado que siempre que se caiga o se golpee, se asegure de que lo revisen.

La tecnología ha avanzado mucho en los últimos años, pero los medicamentos no alivian por completo los síntomas de su condición. Igual que Noiz, Erich padece un tipo raro de analgesia congénita. Por eso, somos muy cuidadosos con él... como no siente dolor, y sus otras sensaciones están disminuidas, podría lesionarse gravemente sin darse cuenta.

Hace cinco años, cuando Noiz y yo decidimos aprovechar los avances tecnológicos para tener un hijo, él fue muy enfático en que usaran lo mejor de sus genes para mezclarlos en el laboratorio con los míos. Creo que tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, pero ya que su condición no es hereditaria, es imposible anticiparla o prevenirla con mapeos genéticos.

Los laboratorios hicieron su trabajo. La madre sustituta hizo todo como debía hacerse. Todo parecía perfecto.

Cuando Erich cumplió un año, nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Nunca había sido un niño particularmente llorón, pero en esa ocasión, cuando se quemó la manita por tocar la parrilla ardiente y no se inmutó, supimos lo que pasaba.

Los médicos dijeron que era una desafortunada casualidad que Erich hubiese nacido con ese padecimiento, porque el tipo de analgesia que padece no es hereditario. Eso no cambió el hecho de que Noiz se culpase a sí mismo.

Recuerdo que, mientras esperábamos a que finalizaran de hacer los estudios para diagnosticar la condición de nuestro hijo, Noiz comenzó a llorar desconsolado, repitiendo que todo era su culpa. Lo abracé con fuerza, repitiéndole que no era cierto, y que nuestro hijo era perfecto tal como era. Creo que al principio no creyó que esos fueran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sé que tenía miedo porque sufrió mucho por su condición cuando niño. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los meses, se dio cuenta de que para mí, nuestro precioso niño es justo como debe ser.

Sé que las cosas espantosas que nuestros padres nos hicieron pasar nos marcaron para siempre. Pero somos quienes somos por esas experiencias; por eso, sabemos mejor que la mayoría lo que es ser diferentes. Noiz dejó de culparse y ha usado mucho de su dinero para mantener una fundación para niños como el nuestro. Su hermano Theo también ha invertido mucho en la fundación, y su empresa patrocina los eventos de recaudación de fondos. Se aprovechan de mi encanto para hacer que las mujeres ricas donen lo más posible.

― ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no le compres dulces antes de la cena, Koujaku?

La voz de Noiz llama nuestra atención. Está de pie a un par de metros de nosotros, con un gesto de impaciencia en el rostro. Siempre luce tan guapo cuando usa traje... y más cuando pone esa expresión de maestro estricto...

―Ah... no volverá a pasar ―prometo, consciente de que miento descaradamente.

Él me mira con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que no digo la verdad, pero se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, haciendo que me avergüence un poco. Luego, le da un beso a nuestro pequeño.

― ¿Quieres dulce, papi? ―le pregunta Erich con un gesto de inocencia, y como era de esperarse, Noiz no puede rechazarlo a pesar de que no le gustan las comidas dulces.  
― ¿Me regañas porque le compro el dulce, pero te lo comes, Noiz?  
― Tch ―chasquea la lengua y luego me jala el fleco, aunque no me lastima ―. A tu edad, sigues siendo un irresponsable.  
― ¿Papi Kou, porque le dices "Noiz" a papi Will? ―me pregunta mi niño, confundido.  
― Bueno...verás. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos hace nueve años, y él usaba el nombre de "Noiz" en ese entonces―respondo con una sonrisa―. Es difícil llamarlo de otra forma luego de tantos años.  
―Llevamos juntos seis años, y por cinco he usado mi verdadero nombre ―Noiz me reclama, aunque sé que lo hace de broma. Luego mira a Erich ―, pero a la edad de tu padre, es difícil recordar esas cosas.

Erich nos mira con ojos inquisitivos.

― ¿Eres muy viejo, papi?

―Claro que no ―lo siento en mi regazo―. Lo que pasa es que tu padre es todavía un mocoso, ¡igual que tú! ―le doy un beso en la mejilla y le hago cosquillas. Sé que casi no siente los besos ni las cosquillas. Aún así, se deshace en risas.

Noiz nos mira unos momentos, y puedo ver algo de tristeza en su mirada. Supongo que, por un segundo, se preguntó qué tan diferente hubiese sido su vida si sus padres hubieran sido más como nosotros. Luego de unos momentos, sonríe y me extiende la mano.

―Los invito a cenar ―dice con galantería―. ¿Me harían el honor de acompañarme?  
― ¡Sí! ―grita Erich, emocionado.

Supongo que cenar fuera no estaría mal.

Me levanto cargando a nuestro hijo, y mirando para otro lado, tomo la mano de Noiz. Me siento muy avergonzado.

―No deberías hacer estas cosas en público.  
―Deja de ser tan japonés, ¿quieres?

Se me escapa una risita mientras comenzamos a caminar. Noiz siempre me dice eso cuando me quejo porque me demuestra su afecto en público. A pesar de que han pasado ya seis años de que nos casamos y vinimos aquí, no me acostumbro... pero a él lo hace feliz, y a mí no me molesta en realidad.

Sin aviso, lleva mi mano a su boca y me muerde los nudillos. No me aparto a pesar de que me duele un poco.

―Siempre haces cosas raras ―le recrimino, avergonzado.  
―Estoy marcándote para que no olvides que eres mío ―sonríe con algo de malicia, haciendo que me sonroje. ―Y cuando desaparezca, volveré a marcarte. Siempre.  
―Maniático.

Erich nos mira, y de repente, me muerde el cuello, sorprendiéndome.

― ¡Te estoy marcando para que no olvides que eres mío! ―me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Noiz suelta una carcajada sonora. Me encanta escuchar su risa.

― ¿Papi, papi? ¿Puedo tener un kimono como el de papi Kou?  
―Cuando vayamos de vacaciones a Japón, te compraré el que quieras.  
― ¿Te comprarás uno también?  
―Puede ser.  
― ¿Y le comprarás uno a papi Kou?  
― Le compraré todos los que quiera ―dice mientras me mira a los ojos, y luego sonríe con arrogancia―. Y le compraré el más hermoso para que lo use solo para mí.

Me sonrojo tanto que siento que las orejas me arden, y Erich nos mira con interrogación. El niño aún no entiende esas cosas... pero un día lo hará. Además, aunque Erich no entienda, ¡Noiz no debería decir esas cosas frente él!

Caminamos calle arriba mientras nuestro pequeño niño rubio canta alegremente con su aguda vocecilla.

―Ey, Koujaku ―me dice Noiz sin mirarme―. Tengamos otro bebé.  
― ¡Sí! ¡Quiero un hermanito! ―mi niño rubio grita emocionado.  
― ¿No prefieres una hermanita? ―le pregunta mi esposo a nuestro hijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. Una tan bonita como tu papi Kou.  
― ¡Sí! ―Erich exclama de inmediato y me abraza por el cuello.

Me sonrojo profusamente. Me siento feliz de tener conmigo a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida... pero ciertamente me encantaría tener una niñita.

―No suena mal ―respondo finalmente, con una sonrisa.

Mientras cae la tarde y seguimos caminando, deseo que esta primavera no termine jamás.

-Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia llegó inspirada por una imagen posteada en un grupo de DMMd y por algunos comentarios que se hicieron en el post (You know who you are, my Dramatics <3) (la pueden ver como portada). Cuando la vi, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que Koujaku estaba con su pequeño hijo.
> 
> Siempre he pensado que Kou y Noiz serían buenos padres en las circunstancias apropiadas, y como son uno de mis ships más preferidos de la vida, creo que juntos serían padres excelentes.
> 
> Quise que el pequeño Erich tuviera casi el mismo padecimiento que Noiz, porque aportaría a la historia un elemento SAP importante. Aunque es un one-shot, creo que se puede sentir el golpe al kokoro cuando se sabe que el pequeñín tiene el mismo padecimiento que su papi Memo jaja.
> 
> Como habrán notado, este fic se sitúa en el universo de la ruta de Mink, por eso Owba está con Papá Canelón. No tengo mucho más que decir. Como siempre, sus comentarios son deseados y bien recibidos.


	2. Antes de la Media Noche (Noiz)

_Una fría noche de invierno. Una cobijita perdida, dos padres, su hijo y su hija._  
  
                                                           

Conforme avanza la noche, la neblina cae sobre las montañas alrededor de nosotros. Hace un rato que dejó de nevar. No puedo sentir el frío como los demás, pero incluso yo me doy cuenta de que la temperatura ha bajado bastante. Me alegra que la casa tenga calefacción central, pues de otra forma, no hubiéramos podido venir de vacaciones por las fiestas debido a la condición de Koujaku.  
  
Sin despegar la mirada del fuego de la habitación que compartimos mi esposo y yo, me pregunto si los niños ya estarán dormidos. Debería ir a verlos para asegurarme.  
  
Escucho a Koujaku en el baño. Creo que tiene otro ataque de tos. Sé que intenta hacer el menor ruido posible para no inquietarme, pero ya debería saber que me doy cuenta. Siempre me doy cuenta.  
  
Toco la puerta.  
  
 ― ¿Koujaku? ― pronuncio su nombre sin esconder mi preocupación.  
―Estoy bien ―responde con un fingido tono animado, pero vuelve a toser. Al escucharlo, intento abrir la puerta, pero tiene puesto el seguro. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.  
  
―¿Tienes el inhalador?  
―Sí ―responde esta vez con voz rasposa y apagada―. ¿Ya se durmieron los niños?  
―Iba a verlos.  
―Ve. Ya sabes cómo se ponen al día siguiente si no duermen bien.  
―Koujaku…  
 ―Estoy bien. Ya sabes que la doctora dijo que mientras no fume y tome los medicamentos mejoraré en poco tiempo.  
  
Dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado.  
  
 ―Ya regreso, entonces.  
―Sí.  
  
  Mientras salgo de la pieza y camino hacia el cuarto de nuestro hijo, me siento irritado. Ya sé lo que dijo la doctora. Ya sé que Koujaku no está muriéndose. Pero él ya debería saber que no importa que tan leve sea su enfermedad, no dejaré de preocuparme por él, y tampoco dejaré de fastidiarlo para que siga su tratamiento. No es solo porque lo amo… es también porque tenemos dos hijos y no quiero que vean sufrir a su padre o que lo pierdan.  
  
 Hace un año y medio decidimos tener otro hijo. No tuvimos que hablarlo mucho. Sencillamente sabíamos que era el momento adecuado.  
  
Decidimos tener una niña. Puede que fuera capricho mío, pero quería que nuestra hija tuviera el sedoso pelo negro y los ojos color grana de Koujaku. Y los laboratorios cumplieron mi capricho. Nuestra hija es la perfecta combinación entre nosotros dos. Siempre que la veo, vestida con hermosos kimonos y con el cabello primorosamente adornado con flores y moños, me parece que no hay niña más hermosa en el mundo. Pero también estoy seguro de que si Koujaku sigue tratándola como hasta ahora, la hará igual de vanidosa que él.  
  
Elegimos su nombre porque Koujaku quería ponerle algo japonés, pero yo no quería algo que sonara extraño en alemán. Así que en lugar de “Hannah”, le pusimos “Hana”. Es nuestra hermosa flor. Hana será una mujer muy hermosa, pero creo que, como dice mi hermano, seré un padre espantosamente celoso.  
   
No me importa. Es mi hija. Mía y de Koujaku. Nadie merece ponerle una mano encima a la niña que es retoño del hombre que me pertenece.  
  
  Echo una mirada a la habitación de Erich. Sonrío al ver a mi precioso niño rubio durmiendo pesadamente mientras abraza a Beni. Hace un par de años, pasamos su chip a un modelo más nuevo porque Koujaku insistió en quedarse con él. Erich parece adorarlo también. Nunca terminaré de entender cómo pueden apegarse tanto a un Allmate.  
  
  Me asomo después a la habitación de mi niña. La veo sentadita en su cama, mirando para todos lados con gesto incómodo mientras la lucecita de noche ilumina su carita redonda.  
   
―¿Hana? ―entro.  
―Papi―dice ella con mucha seriedad. Su carita está surcada de lágrimas. Al notarlo, me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.  
―¿Qué pasa, princesa?  
―Bu no está ―responde mientras se cruza de brazos, luciendo terriblemente acongojada.  
―¿No recuerdas donde la viste por última vez? ―le pregunto mientras le limpio las mejillas blancas y tersas.  
  
  Ella niega con la cabecita, meciendo sus coletitas color azabache de un lado para el otro.  
  
  Bu es la mantita preferida de Hana. Erich y yo se la regalamos hace cinco meses, cuando ingresaron a Koujaku en el hospital por una bronquitis severa. Durante las tres semanas que estuvo internado, Hana y Erich no pudieron verlo. Erich se portó muy valiente y todos los días le escribía notas que yo le entregaba, pero Hana lloraba desconsolada todas las noches. Fue a Erich a quien se le ocurrió regalarle la mantita roja aromatizada con el perfume de sándalo y mirra de Koujaku. Solo así logramos que durmiera hasta el amanecer.  
  
  ―Papi, quiero a Bu ―se recarga en mí, y me rodea con sus frágiles bracitos. Quisiera poder sentir su calor y la textura de su piel, pero debo conformarme con aspirar el perfume a flores de su pelo y con escuchar su respiración.  
―Ya es muy tarde para buscarla ―le explico con paciencia―, pero mañana la encontraremos.  
―Papi…  
  
―Hagamos un trato ―propongo con una sonrisa― esta noche puedes dormir con nosotros y mañana encontraremos a Bu.  
   
Mi pequeña posa sus ojos carmesí en mí, evaluando cuidadosamente la propuesta.  
  
  ―Está bien.  
  
  Sonrío y me levanto, cargándola. Hana rodea mi cuello con sus bracitos, y me da un beso en los labios. Yo también la beso, sintiendo apenas el sabor dulce de su boquita, y salgo con ella para ir a la habitación principal.  
  
  Koujaku está en la cama, recargado en la cabecera mientras lee. Nunca deja de asombrarme lo joven que luce, considerando que me lleva ocho años. A pesar de que no está en las mejores condiciones de salud, luce casi tan joven como cuando comenzamos a salir hace casi una década. A veces me pregunto si me veré más viejo que él pronto. Odio un poco a los japoneses por envejecer más lentamente…  
   
Mi esposo levanta la mirada y sonríe.  
   
―Princesa ―Koujaku deja su libro y le extiende los brazos.  
―¡Papi Kou! ―Hana estira los brazos con un gesto algo dramático. La pongo sobre la cama para dejarla ir con él, y ella gatea hasta Koujaku. Se recarga en su pecho―. No encuentro a Bu.  
―Ahh, esa Bu es muy traviesa ―le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello―. Debe estar jugando a las escondidas.  
―Mañana buscaremos a Bu ―me estiro, cansado― pero hoy la princesa dormirá con nosotros.  
―Me parece una excelente idea, Noiz ―me dice y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa. Maldición. Sigue siendo tan guapo.  
  
  Koujaku mete a Hana bajo las cobijas mientras yo me cambio. Parece que están intercambiando secretos, porque hablan en voz baja y se ríen quedamente.  
   
Cuando me meto a la cama, Hana se acurruca a mi lado. La abrazo, y luego le doy un beso a mi esposo. Koujaku, como siempre antes de dormir, me besa acariciando mi lengua suavemente con la suya. Puedo saborear el gusto amargo de los medicamentos que acaba de tomar, y me siento aliviado porque está siguiendo su tratamiento.  
  
  Me siento tan feliz que tomo su mano y lo muerdo para marcar mis dientes en su carne. Él se sonroja, y me mira ligeramente irritado, pero yo le sonrío como si acabara de hacer una travesura, y beso el lugar que acabo de morder. A estas alturas, Koujaku ya debería saber que no dejaré de marcarlo. Es mío y todo el mundo tiene que saberlo.  
  
  Apago las luces, y Koujaku y yo nos abrazamos, sosteniendo a Hana entre nosotros.  
  
  Hana se duerme rápidamente, mientras Koujaku la mira con adoración. Yo me limito a contemplarlos mientras mil cosas me dan vueltas en la cabeza.  
   
Erich acaba de entrar a la primaria, y está en una escuela más grande, donde no conoce a todos los niños ni a los maestros. ¿Podrá hacer amigos? ¿Lo molestarán porque es diferente? ¿Y cómo va a reaccionar él si lo tratan mal? No quiero que haga las mismas cosas que yo…  
   
Y luego, está la enfermedad de Koujaku. Si hubiera insistido en ir al hospital antes, tal vez no se hubiera enfermado… ya sé que estará mejor pronto, pero también sé que el daño a sus pulmones no se curará. El solo pensar que podía pasarle algo peor… me asusta. Ahora sé lo mucho que duele que alguien que amas esté sufriendo…  
  
  La puerta se abre lentamente, y Erich me mira con ojos adormilados.  
  
  ―¿Papá? ―dice mientras me muestra la manta de Hana― la dejó en mi cuarto.  
―¿No tienes frio? ―le pregunto con una sonrisita, y él asiente.  
   
Sin hacer más preguntas, se trepa en la cama, del lado de su padre, y lo abraza. Koujaku sonríe y se acomoda para poder rodearlo con el brazo, mientras yo dejo a Bu cerca de Hana para que la vea cuando despierte.  
  
  Puede que Mink tenga razón cuando dice que no hay una felicidad perfecta. Siempre hay dificultades, y las cosas no salen como las planeaste. Pero tengo a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida conmigo, y si pudiera hacer que esta fría noche de invierno durara para siempre, lo haría.  
   
Para mí, esta es la felicidad perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a la gente hermosa del grupo de DMMd de Facebook, especialmente a la Conejita linda, quien me sugirió escribir esta historia <3
> 
> La verdad me había quedado con ganas de escribir un poco sobre la pequeñita que Kou y Noiz quieren tener el shot “Al caer la tarde”, así que puede decirse que esta es una secuela. Y como me he propuesto escribir al menos un shot o un capítulo de otra historia por semana (porque para ser escritor aunque sea amateur, hay que escribir shingao), este es el shot que toca :D
> 
>  
> 
> Hana es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado y por eso quise usarlo. El juego entre “Hana” y “Hannah” me pareció algo que haría Noiz para que su hija tuviera un nombre casi alemán pero también algo japonés. Y suena lindo.
> 
> Por mucha dulzura que escriba, no puedo evitar fastidiar la vida de los personajes de alguna manera, pero es que como “dice” Mink (lol, pobre Papá Canelas, solo lo menciono y no aparece), no hay felicidad perfecta. Así que, mi Koujaku sufre de principios de EPOC (Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva Crónica, en su forma de bronquitis crónica) provocado por una enfermedad respiratoria mal cuidada y por tantos años de fumar. Ya sé, soy horrenda y mala. Merezco un zape. D: Pero si Kou no fuma y se cuida, estará bien. Imagino que Noiz tiene que comprarle sus parches y chicles porque si no entra en chibi-beast mode por falta de nicotina (algo así como Badou de DOGS XDD). Afortunadamente, me parece que Noiz lo mantiene vigilado para asegurarse de que no fume y tome sus medicinas. Y bueno, Koujaku se hace responsable de sí mismo porque es un adulto con dos hijos.
> 
> En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis divagaciones desmañanadas.
> 
> Sigan hacia el tercer y último capítulo de esta pequeña saga.


	3. Al Amanecer

_Una cálida mañana de verano. Una familia como cualquier otra._

El sol ya se levantaba en el horizonte. La cálida luz comenzaba a derramarse a través de las ventanas de la cocina mientras el jefe de la familia estaba sentado en el desayunador, con una taza de café en la mano, y preguntándose si por una vez en su vida sus hijos estarían a tiempo para la escuela.

El hombre de ojos verdes suspiró. Sus hijos ya estaban cerca de convertirse en adultos. El mayor, Erich, pronto se graduaría de la preparatoria y se iría a la universidad al extranjero. Aunque no les había dicho nada todavía, era claro que se iría a vivir con Emily, la hija de Aoba y Mink. La menor, Hana, estaba demasiado ocupada con la escuela y con su trabajo de medio tiempo como modelo para hablar con él. Envidiaba un poco a Koujaku. Hana y él siempre habían tenido una relación especial, pero últimamente, como Koujaku se encargaba del cabello de su hija para las sesiones, casi no los veía y se sentía un poco excluido.

Al menos, Hana no tenía novio. O eso quería creer su padre.

―Hoy te levantaste más temprano, Noiz ―Koujaku entró a la cocina con calma. Vestía uno de los kimonos que a su esposo tanto le gustaban, y llevaba el cabello negro atado en una coleta sobre la nuca. El pelinegro ya casi llegaba a los cincuenta, pero continuaba siendo sumamente atractivo y realmente no parecía tener su edad.  
―Ya no pude volver a dormir ―respondió quedamente, mirando con atención la seda escarlata que ondeaba mientras su esposo se acercaba a la cafetera― y realmente tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina hoy.  
―Los chicos ya casi están listos.

Noiz asintió y se quedó en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el aroma a sándalo de su esposo lo envolvió. Sintió los labios de Koujaku posarse en su coronilla. La sensación era, por supuesto, casi imperceptible, pero luego de tantos años la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que era.

―¿En qué piensas?  
―En que pronto nos quedaremos solos. Erich se irá a la universidad con Emily, y Hana quiere irse a París.  
―¿Te preocupan? ―Koujaku le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros.  
―Los voy a extrañar.  
―Claro que los vamos a extrañar ―le pasó los dedos por las canas salpicadas en sus sienes― pero no están haciendo nada que nosotros no hayamos hecho.   
―Justamente por eso me preocupa.  
―Ellos no están en nuestras circunstancias ―Koujaku suspiro y se incorporó. Se sentó del lado izquierdo su esposo, y bebió un poco de café de su taza.

Noiz asintió. Sabía que las cosas eran distintas para sus hijos. Koujaku y él, juntos, se habían asegurado de que sus hijos tuvieran el amor y los cuidados de los que ellos carecieron. Aún así… ¿qué no tenía derecho a preocuparse?

 En un gesto de ternura, apartó los cabellos negros que caían sobre el ojo derecho de Koujaku, y miró el tatuaje que con los años había comenzado a deslavarse. Hacía tiempo que el pelinegro había dejado de avergonzarse de los tatuajes de su cuerpo, pero nunca, nunca, mostraba el de su rostro a nadie salvo a él. Ni siquiera Hana y Erich estaban muy familiarizados con las líneas negras que le rodeaban el ojo carmesí. Noiz acercó sus labios al rostro de Koujaku y besó el tatuaje. Luego, le dio otro beso sobre la hermosa cicatriz de la nariz, haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara.

―¿Tantos años y todavía te sonrojas? ―le dijo Noiz con una risita burlona. Koujaku le dio un golpecito en el muslo, justo arriba de la rodilla.  
―Lo sorprendente es que sigues portándote tan inapropiado como cuando comenzamos a salir.

Noiz comenzó a reír, recordando fugazmente los días en los que se veían a escondidas porque no querían aceptar que comenzaban a gustarse. Tampoco querían que Aoba o los miembros de sus respectivos equipos se dieran cuenta de que tenían algo que ver, y mucho menos, de que ese “algo” era sexo.

En aquellos días, su esposo aún estaba enamorado de Aoba. Cuando el peliazul decidió dejar Midorijima para buscar a Mink, Koujaku se deprimió tanto que pasó semanas sin salir de casa. Noiz nunca lo había visto tan mal… pero tampoco estaba de humor para animarlo. Le echó en cara que se acostaba con él mientras pensaba en Aoba. Pero entonces, Koujaku lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de sostenerse de él. Noiz supo en ese segundo que no quería dejar a ese hombre jamás.

Lo amaba.

Casi veinte años después, seguían juntos. Y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de esa decisión.

Los dos hombres acercaron sus labios, besándose suavemente. A pesar de los años y las dificultades (o tal vez gracias a ellas), habían logrado mantenerse enamorados.

Sobre todo, se amaban profundamente.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera, y Hana y Erich aparecieron en la cocina.

―Ya dejen de besarse, papá. Vamos a llegar tarde ―Erich tomó la taza de café de Koujaku  sin permiso, y se bebió los contenidos mientras sacaba del refrigerador un pequeño bizcocho azucarado. Sin darse cuenta, se golpeó el tobillo con la puerta del aparato al cerrarla.  
―Ten cuidado, hermano ―Hana le dijo con delicadeza. Sus largas coletas negras y onduladas relucían con la luz.  
―¡Ah! Lo siento, creo que no es nada ―se acomodó las gafas sin soltar el bizcocho.  
―Lo revisaré en el auto ―su hermana posó su mirada escarlata sobre los ojos verdes de su hermano, y sonrió.  
―Entonces vámonos, chicos ―Noiz se levantó de su asiento no sin antes darle otro beso rápido a su esposo. Salió de la cocina para tomar sus cosas, mientras sus hijos se despedían de su padre.  
―No olvides que hoy regreso tarde, amor―Koujaku le dijo desde la cocina―. Tengo que ver a un par de clientas a eso de las seis.

Noiz entró de nuevo a la cocina, sonriendo, y tomó la mano de Koujaku. El pelinegro sabía lo que seguía, por eso, estaba preparado cuando los dientes se encajaron en su piel produciéndole un ligero dolor. Veinte años… veinte años y Noiz continuaba marcándolo así…

Koujaku los acompañó a la puerta tomando la mano de Noiz, pensando en ese gesto peculiar que su esposo tenía con él desde que comenzaron a salir formalmente.

La verdad, secretamente, a Koujaku le gustaba que Noiz lo mordiera. No le gustaba en sí el dolor, pero el significado tras el ademán lo hacía sentir importante. Sus clientas de años ya sabían que el esposo de Koujaku tenía esa rara costumbre (los ricos hacen cosas extrañas, decían), pero las más nuevas siempre le preguntaban porque tenía marcas rosadas de mordeduras en las manos aparte de todas las cicatrices. A Koujaku le fascinaba ver sus caras cuando les decía que su esposo lo mordía para que todo el mundo supiera que tenía dueño.

Koujaku besó a su esposo rápidamente antes de que éste saliera por la puerta. El ojiverde le sonrió ampliamente, y luego salió de la casa con sus dos hijos.

El pelinegro regresó a la cocina mientras el automóvil se alejaba lentamente.

El sol de verano entraba por las ventanas, calentando el ambiente. Koujaku sonrió. En el pasado, siempre había pensado que terminaría su vida en medio de la soledad y el dolor. Ahora, se alegraba de haberse dado la oportunidad de construir una familia con la persona más inesperada de todas.

Si la vida continuaba como hasta ese momento, estaba listo para hacerse viejo al lado de ese hombre maravilloso que en un tiempo había sido un mocoso arrogante y molesto.

Porque lo amaba.

Con una sonrisa, Koujaku disfrutó los rayos cálidos del sol.

 

-Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienzo tiene un final, dicen. Inicialmente, no pensaba escribir más que el shot inicial, “Al caer la tarde”, pero debido a que hubo una linda respuesta por parte de los lectores, decidí ampliar un poco la historia. Llegamos al final de esta serie de historias cortas. “Al Amanecer” cierra este pequeño AU de una forma, creo, emotiva y esperanzadora. Las relaciones en la vida real no son como en los cuentos. Hay dificultades, y se requiere esfuerzo por cultivarlas y mantenerlas. Por eso, quise dejar mucho sobre los hijos de Noiz y Koujaku a la imaginación, y preferí concentrarme en la relación de ellos dos.
> 
> También quise que Aoba y Mink tuvieran una niña y que ella terminara con el hijo de Kou y Noiz porque… porque sería una cosa muy tierna. Creo que la hija de Mink y Aoba sería una chica hermosa de piel tostada y cabello rojo como Papá Canela, pero con los ojos del peliazul. Me la imagino como una mujer fuerte y asertiva, pero con su lado tierno romántico.
> 
> En cuanto a Hana, como es de esperarse, es una señorita muy femenina y educadita, hasta que la sacan de quicio y entonces hace demostración de lo que sus padres le enseñaron para defenderse XDD Y me la imagino parecida a Rukia Cromwell, personaje que aparece en el manga Godchild de Yuki Kaori. Rukia Cromwell es mitad japonesa y mitad inglesa, y usa hermosos vestidos estilo wa-loli. O sea, es perfecta para dar una idea de cómo me imagino a hija de estos dos guapetones.
> 
> Erich, por supuesto, es la viva imagen de Noiz aunque tiene los ojos rasgados de Koujaku. Es un chico responsable y estudioso. Aunque no quiero adentrarme mucho, creo que conoció a la hija de Mink y Aoba en alguna reunión y se enamoraron. No creo que Papá Canela haya estado feliz al inicio XD pero creo que Noiz tampoco lo estaba. Kou y Aoba deben haberlos alentado a verse jaja. Par de alcahuetes.
> 
> En fin. Un AU se cierra y otro se abrirá pronto. Espero que mis próximas historias les gusten también.
> 
>  
> 
> Enodia (02/2015)


End file.
